


flipping the switch

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, idk minkyun has a thing for changyoon's hands, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: this is significantly shittier than freaky friday.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	flipping the switch

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so the plan was to post the 100th fic but this took longer than expected so this is.....the 101st fic...in the onf tag
> 
> like the dalmations!!
> 
> or zoey 101(if yall know what that is)
> 
> so i'll take it :)  
i'm mostly shook that there are even that many fics. there were only 12 when i started!!??
> 
> anyway take this nonsense, sorry if this is shitty i just got kyunyoon on da mind  
enjoy

"okay let me get this straight," seungjoon digs his knuckles into his own temples.

"changyoon is in minkyun's body and minkyun is in changyoon's?" 

both displaced boys nod, hyojin snorts. "this is a joke right, this is where we start laughing?" no one in the room is laughing. jaeyoung looks like he's going to puke and yuto is too busy poking at changyoon's(his?)'face.

"jokes are supposed to be funny. being stuck inside the body of a weirdo- not funny.” the room gasps and yuto stops prodding his face, "okay that's definitely not minkyun."

"who _ are _ you?" jaeyoung mumbles. changyoon rolls his eyes, which looks strange with his own face. all of changyoon’s little habits and twitches look weird with his own face. 

“changyoon.” 

“minkyun.” he follows, offering a nervous wave that changyoon promptly slaps down, his significantly smaller hands go down without a fight. 

“how did you- why did you-” seungjoon grabs around in the air uselessly, “just- when did this happen?” 

he pretends to think- opening his mouth and uttering a simple “uhm.” like he can’t place the exact moment of the exact hour that he dared to look down at changyoon’s pale blush plagued chest and kiss bitten lips- but he was looking up at himself.

he remembers it like it was this morning in changyoon’s bed when hyojin left early to go practice. 

he has no idea what he’s supposed to say now so he tries to get changyoon’s approval to just say "i don't know hahaha." and forget about it. minkyun looks over at his own face twisted in a familiar horror which means changyoon also remembers.

"uhm." his brain stalls out, smoke pouring out of his ears. reminds him he's just as stupid he just happens to look like changyoon.

"oh, _ ew _ guys. really?" hyojin retches out, "did you swap while you were doing it- that's _ fucked _up." 

"_hyojin._” seungjoon shoved him, eyebrows flying off his face.

"hyung, you _ can't _just say that." jaeyoung leans his face into the wall- looking like he wants to phase through it.

"what? it's not like it's a secret, you're not exactly subtle-"

changyoon flattened his hair to his forehead like he can burrow and die in there, his own features turning a shade of red he hasn't seen, "_ please _ shut up." 

everyone shuts up and the silence is probably worse.

“i think it was this morning, hyung. we _ were _ kissing so maybe it's like a princess and the frog thing." it's comforting that hyojin didn't gag at that, no one really gags. dating in the group and everyone knowing is usually an unspoken "i won’t ask if you don’t ask" thing. 

"or sleeping beauty." yuto peeps and everyone flinches like they just remembered he was there.

"so true love's kiss? for real? that seems too easy." seungjoon purses his lips, looking at minkyun then back at changyoon- like he's trying to switch them back manually in this head. 

changyoon crumples onto the floor, fanning himself, "i’ll take easy over this." 

“okay then just kiss.” yuto pulled at his hair like he was going insane, which was fair this _ was _very ‘freaky friday’ of them. the only reason minkyun isn't panicking is because he’s changyoon now, he’s in someone else’s body that he has to learn how to move and breathing feels different somehow. like when you wish you could just transport into someone else’s life and then you just- do. he can’t focus on trying to get himself back when it’s so fascinating being someone else. 

“they can’t “just kiss”, not in front of all of us. like i love you all but-” jaeyoung makes a pained expression, adjusting his hat, “plus i have places to be so text me if you figure this out.” they all mumble their goodbyes pulling their meeting circle in closer. “jaeyoung’s right, since you switched in- uh _ compromising _ position maybe you should retrace your steps.” 

neither of them asked for an elaboration- they unfortunately understood. the rest of the boys trickled out of the dorm, offering reassurance that their bodies will be switched back soon and not to worry. he wasn't really worried, minkyuns a decent actor and they can just avoid sns appearance for a couple of days if necessary. minkyun appreciated it but when yuto walked out the door wishing them good luck on getting back, he didn't know what to do. changyoon wanders into he and hyojin’s room, even his posture is weird on his body. his shoulders a lot squarer, walk a lot faster- with purpose. he sits on the bed with confidence his face singing a slightly different tune, all pale clamminess and anxiety but it’s not unjustified.

he’s better at being minkyun than minkyun is. 

“so um, should we retrace our-”

“can i just be you for a little longer?” minkyun blurts, “sorry i just-” 

“no, i get it. this is weird but i wanna enjoy it.” changyoon pulls his legs up onto the bed, underestimating the size of them and flopping backward with his knees pressed to his chest. “you okay?" he tried to keep the smugness out of his voice, "now you understand why i'm so clumsy." 

changyoon makes an 'umph' sound before sitting up looking displeased.

"you blame everything on your body, some of it's in your rat brain." 

"my rat brain?" 

"yeah, rat brain. you got a problem with that?" it's weird to have his voice be with such a quick mouth. his voice always gets high pitched when he talks today's so he prefers to drawl. he doesn't really know what he says until he starts saying it- sometimes not even then.

"no problem." he sits on the bed, looking at himself staring back at him with jovial contempt.

"so do you wanna try and figure this out?" changyoon says softly, which sounds like a growl in minkyun's vocal range. he did want to enjoy this but, what’s better than enjoying the action first hand?

"yeah, let's go." 

changyoon puts a hand on his thigh, changyoon’s thighs are deceptively small- they’re eclipsed by the hands that used to be his and it's a little scary.

he pushes forward to kiss him to distract his brewing anxiety.

kissing with changyoon's lips is weird.

he tries to follow his natural instincts with a shorter tongue and no cupid's bow- it's more difficult than he imagined. he fumbles for a second and changyoon does too, their rhythm is off. minkyun makes an executive decision to follow changyoon's lead. they're both trying to go head-first into uncharted waters and at this rate, they'll just keep clashing. 

minkyun stays loose and let's changyoon have his way. he's usually on the other side of this- kissing changyoon like his life depends on it and the other accepting him like a warm bath on aching muscles. changyoon isn't hesitant and moves like a man with a mission- tongue, teeth, and little noises attack his senses. it’s hard to give up control but it makes his head spin and his heart sigh. changyoon’s(technically his _ own _ tongue) swirls around his teeth like he’s counting them. minkyun’s toes curl because every swipe racks him with this weird electricity. he has to hold his jaw slack to keep from biting down on the tongue in his mouth. he feels like he’s about to start drooling and if he had any sense of what body heat was his and what was the fire behind his face he’d be embarrassed. 

this is entering territory he didn't expect from just a recreation of this morning.

he tries to push his chest to encourage him to lay back, just like they were this morning when they swapped but, changyoon resists. he breaks their lips with a smack, "you good?"

changyoon put his hands on minkyun’s shoulders, his hands pressing him back gently. he pulls legs that are clearly too big for him to straddle his- well, changyoon’s waist. usually, when he sees his own body looming over him it ends with being choked to death or stabbed in his nightmares- but his expression feels different. it feels like he’s looking at a stranger he swears he’s seen somewhere.

“we were like this when we switched.” changyoon clears his throat lightly, “c-can i…” he trails off when minkyun moves his hands up above his head. a palm comes to hold his wrists down and he instinctively arches his back. his joints kind of ache from the stretch down his shoulders and chest but he doesn't mind. changyoon presses his weight so they're melded together like a 2 ply napkin- their chests bump. changyoon's body keeps collapsing, it was nice to feel a little small in someone else's hands. even if the hands were his own.

jesus _ fuck _, this is weird.

"do you feel a little-" 

"weird." 

that's his voice

he feels heavy and upside down but most importantly he's looking down at changyoon's cloudy expression- _ changyoon’s face _. his body is sweating, goosebumps are running down his back with every hair standing on end. there's a weight like a rusty anchor in his stomach.

it's weird being hard when you don't know why but it's probably weirder that they just swapped back.

"what just-"

"happened?" 

changyoon's voice. 

"_ shit _ i thought we had it." changyoon collapses next to him with a groan. minkyun doesn't know what to say- address what changyoon did in his body? go back to kissing him? try to switch back again?

"do you think it's the position that switches us back?" changyoon's arm was slung over his mouth so it comes out like a muffled whine. his body is buzzing with the traces of feelings left by changyoon being in his body. that smoking gun that knotted him up like a movie theatre pretzel. it was like they were sharing feelings.

"no i- this will sound crazy-"

"everything is crazy right now." 

"yeah i guess," he sits up to readjust his shirt that never would've fit if he was himself, "i think it's our feelings that make us switch. a specific emotion from one of us." 

changyoon turns on his side to face him, eyebrows furrowed, "what makes you think that?"

"what you were experiencing in my body, i- i could feel it like a ghost. and i've felt that feeling before, i felt it this morning and then i was suddenly you." it doesn't sound as crazy out loud but he figures it's changyoon's deadpan voice making him more convincing. 

"so this time i switched us?" he expects it to be relieving but changyoon has guilt written all over him, “if it’s a trade-off, you’ll switch us back next?” 

this is the first time he’s felt any sort of panic related to the swap. it was all intimate moments and smoking nerves until they were put back in the other’s body. the fear of never being able to get back what he had for a moment. now that they’ve proven switching back is(at least) possible for a few seconds, will that be it? how will he explain this to the company, how will act to toward the fans, will they pretend or will they just swap personalities for good-

“hey,” minkyun felt a hand on his chin pulling his attention upward, “it’ll be okay. we’ll get back, it’s possible. we just have to find a way to stay ourselves.”

but life goes on.

changyoon is all too willing to run to the store to get the ingredients for his next vlive concoction. he lets him go without a question, they just silently agree to try again later.

minkyun can think of a million ways to fill the time until he gets back, a gazillion different ways to get more comfortable in changyoon’s body. but mostly he just feels gross from sweating.

he doesn't take his time undressing changyoon like he wants to- he stands with his back to the mirror before quickly stepping into the steam. it's foggy so even if he did what to look down he could barely see. he uses changyoon's body wash but only a little because the scent is kind of overwhelming- his head feels like it's rattling around already. 

he's taken showers with changyoon before but it was always to save hot water or changyoon can't get him off long enough to take a bath. it's never hot and heavy like in the movies- it's too slippery for that (they'd get concussions before they got started). his skin is smooth and the soapy water makes it smoother when his fingers graze it. he doesn't linger because changyoon could be back any minute and it would be tough to explain him dragging his hands all over changyoon's body in the shower.

would he be mad about this?

staring at someone you love and moving their body with your mind is weird- sure. but doing it when they’re out at the store and can’t see what you’re doing is weirder. minkyun feels like he shouldn't move, shouldn’t do anything until changyoon can make sure he doesn’t accidentally paralyze him for life trying to make a sandwich. 

so he’s standing in front of the bathroom mirror playing the mirror game with himself. when minkyun raises his arm, a pale thin one in the mirror raises delicately. 

when minkyun blinks, pretty eyelashes flutter across from him. 

when minkyun drags a hand down the center of changyoon’s chest he feels it clench something in his stomach. and there’s a patchy blush on changyoon’s cheeks when he looks in the mirror. 

tracing circle lips that are somehow softer than they look. his fingers are soft too, grazing the corners of his mouth and chin. he tries to stop himself but it’s already happening when the reality sets in. changyoon’s fingers taste like honeysuckle soap and skin. he’s not sure if it's sweet or inedible but the taste is interesting. it’s not often he just gets to suck changyoon’s fingers like lollipops because let's face it- it's a disturbed thing to do. he swirls his tongue around his index and middle fingers, they’re so short it’s easy to shove them deeper until they hit the back of his throat. minkyun closes his eyes and lets the shame wash over him like warm sunlight till he’s blind by his own terrifying desire to have his own body back. to be himself and touch changyoon with his own hands because even now he feels lonely. to make him feel this foggy, spiral galaxy in the pit of his stomach. it's like a really _ good _freefall.

  
  


he’s standing in the confectionary aisle holding 2 nearly identical packages of self-rising flour.

  
  


not with changyoon’s fingers in his mouth.

not even in the dorm

with his own hair making light brown stripes across his vision.

_ he’s back? why now of all times would they switch? _

minkyun tries his voice

“hel-”

“-lo?” 

that wasn’t him.

he’s back in the bathroom but this time on the floor, curled up with cold damp skin to cold damp skin. he’s buzzing and his stomach is turning but not in the way it was before. these reactions he’s having don’t feel like his they feel like- 

_ bzzt bzzt bzzt _

minkyun’s phone vibrates on the bathroom counter, he scrambles to his knees to snatch it up with his not spit covered hand: it’s changyoon.

“hey hyung-”

_ “what the hell was that?!” _he pulls the phone away from his ear, turning the volume down quickly. 

“i’m not sure we just switched back for a second.” he examines changyoon’s face in the mirror and it’s beet red. _ fuck _if changyoon ended up where he was-

_ “care to explain why you had me naked in the bathroom with my own fingers down my throat?” _he sounds angry but not in the ‘what did you do this time’ way, more on the ‘i’m gonna kill you without mercy’ side of the spectrum. 

“that’s not- i wasn’t-” changyoon clicks his tongue on the other end, “no, i don’t care to explain actually.” changyoon lets out a hard sigh, away from the phone.

_ “i leave for like 30 minutes and you’re already playing out your fantasies you-” _

“hyung, listen i just-”

_ “i’m checking out right now- put some clothes on and don’t lay a finger on my body until i get back.” _ the dial tone sounded like a foghorn in the quiet bathroom. minkyun picked changyoon’s body off the albeit nasty floor and shoved a big t-shirt and sweatpants on. he feels like he needs another shower from the nervous sweat he just broke into.

he figured there was a reason they switched. some freaky friday-esk lesson he was supposed to be learning while trapped in here. he already knew changyoon’s body was beautiful- he told him whenever he got the chance. when he weighed himself with a furrow in his brow, when they changed backstage he always gave his bare shoulder a squeeze- not that he needed it from him, he just tried to convey his admiration the best he could. being idols their bodies are a good chunk of their worries. fitting into clothes they have to wear and making sure their faces don’t round out too much. minkyun knows changyoon works harder than anyone to look lithe and mature. he acts like it doesn’t matter to him when people point out when he puts on a kilo or 2. changyoon steels himself and happily eats in front of the camera like he’s with friends and not a thousand judging eyes. and even if by some miracle it _ doesn’t _ bother him and that face of cold dread changyoon makes when he steps onto that scale is a figment of minkyun’s imagination- minkyun makes his love of every part of the older obvious behind closed doors. and he’d slowly gotten comfortable when he saw that what awaited him was nothing but extensive praise for his body and not rejection. it’s not that minkyun’s not insecure about his body- exactly the opposite -but something about changyoon makes him forget his pressing issues. it makes him want to be shiny and extravagant and so full of love changyoon just drowns in it. 

he wants to give him everything.

he_ loves _ him.

and in his own cluttered and disgusting head, it doesn’t feel like enough to just say he’s in love. years of being told by people he was with before that he’s a little too sensitive and a little too clingy- he hopes the way he looks at changyoon, every way he adores him, isn’t just another terribly clingy act that’ll lead down the same road every other relationship has. 

he might love him too much.

this is significantly shittier than freaky friday.

the door jostled open, the sound of plastic bags crinkling and frustrated mumbling. his heart- _ changyoon’s heart _ starts pounding when changyoon comes into the common room. minkyun’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, hands glued to the cushions, eyes fixated on an interesting speck on the wall. 

no amount of good behavior could save him now. 

“what the _ fuck _ happened earlier?” changyoon looks him over, hair covering his eyes since he still hasn’t gotten the hang of styling such a long monstrosity, “what did you do- or what were you thinking or feeling that made us switch back?”. his tone is short as he sets down the various bags and shucks off his jacket, but he can see the worry hiding behind it. it’s scary to leave your body to someone else when you _ can _see them. he can kind of imagine the horror of blindly giving someone else control of you. 

“i don’t know- a lot of things. ” 

changyoon slams the fridge door, “nope. no. we’re not playing the vague game this time, i won’t allow it. we’ve switched back before but, i don’t think it’s random. something _ happened _.” 

“yoon i don’t-” 

he appears around the corner, clutching a bag of clementines like it’s a bat. if it had been changyoon’s body doing this it would have been adorable but he knows how hard he can hit so minkyun quickly skitters back to the arm of the couch. 

“if the end of that sentence was ‘i don’t remember’ then i’ll help you retrace your steps but if the ending was ‘i don’t want to tell you’, i’ll fucking _ kill _ you.” 

minkyun swallows, “kill me with oranges?”

“with oranges.” he punctuates the statement with a swing of the bag. 

“i don’t wanna say it.” changyoon raises his chin, “_ and _i don’t really remember, a lot was happening i can’t trace one emotion as the cause.” 

changyoon looks at him like he’s a kid caught with his ds after bedtime- disapproving. 

“_ i’m serious- _” 

“_ i know _i was there for a second- in your feelings i mean. your stare was so heavy- you do that y’know? you just stare like i have something on my face all the time.” 

he can’t think of anything to say because he knows that’s exactly what he was doing when they switched.

“i don’t stare.”

“_ bullshit. _”

minkyun tilts his head back and sighs, “even if i was staring, is that crime?” 

the bag comes down like 12 tiny fruit bullets fracturing a different part of his skull all at once. he’s so stunned he can’t even scream. 

“it is a crime, perv. it’s a class-a felony and you should go directly to jail for it.” 

he pulls the mess of mesh and orange peel out of the way, taking the hand that was holding the bag in his. minkyun’s face looks weird when it’s all blushed out and annoyed- when it’s changyoon-ified.

“how can you still look like you?” he knows he’s staring now for real. he hasn’t blinked and he doesn’t want to, soaking every expression placed on the wrong canvas. the corners of the pretty lips that are now his own twitch- he lets a smile force it’s way in.

“don’t make that face with my face, it’s creepy.” changyoon shoves the bag in his view again, “i don’t think i’m ever gonna get used to hearing your stupid thoughts come out in my voice.”

changyoon looks away- finding the interesting speck on the wall.

“how are we gonna get back?”

“it’s feelings, right? we just have to figure out which feeling it is.” which is harder than it sounds. he can’t even remember what he was thinking or feeling shoving changyoon’s fingers down his throat- it just felt good in the moment. like when you have the urge to shove a handful of kinetic sand in your mouth.

except changyoon’s fingers(probably) didn’t give him any sort of lethal poisoning. 

“doubt it. when we were back to normal the first time it was my feelings that did it, right? ” changyoon’s talking professionally with him now, like they are discussing what kind of font to use on their business powerpoint. 

“okay.” minkyun crossed his arms behind his head, “so if we trade off like that it means the next, and hopefully the last time, we switch off it will be your feelings.”

changyoon rolls his head over to face him, “that makes sense.”

it doesn’t. none of this does- not in the _ slightest. _

the oranges are sitting between them waiting to be put away- he sets them on the table in front of the couch with an apology.

they’re probably a little dented from his skull.

changyoon fidgets so suddenly the couch scoots a little to the left, “should we just kiss like before? i mean- well, ⅔ of the times we’ve switched it was while-”

“unless you want to explore the ⅓ and shove my fingers down my throat?” he’s glad the oranges are out of changyoon’s sight and he looks more flustered than murderous. 

it's changyoon who makes the first move- eyes fluttering shut, slowly leaning until his lips are on minkyun’s. it's shy, tentative. but it's still lee changyoon and it lights every nerve in minkyun’s body on fire. he pulls him close until they’re as close as they can be sitting side by side on the couch, hand resting on the back of what used to be his neck.

it’s clearly himself but changyoon is in there. it’s in the way he moves, the way holds minkyun like he’s a precious flower and not a displaced _ sick _ mess. while they’re connected like this it’s hard to tell if he’s touching his own body or changyoon’s. the smacking is loud in his ears and hr keeps kissing back through the cringe.

then he moans.

it slips out his throat before he can stop it- it’s low and terribly desperate. 

but it doesn't matter because its changyoon's voice that comes from his throat. 

and that’s all it takes.

changyoon’s body reacts swiftly and fatally like a gunshot wound to the _ fucking _head. it’s not really his mind that’s making the waves in his thoughts, it’s the body he’s in pulling toward its actual owner.

changyoon must feel it too.

"what are you feeling right now kyun." 

“good, i-it’s working.” he just wanted to say it’s good but that wouldn’t exactly be helpful. the pulling was getting stronger now in the pit of his stomach, “shouldn't i be asking you that- whatever you’re feeling will switch us back.”

“i just feel like i could do this all day- make you feel like this.”

minkyun pursed his lips tight, trying to keep himself from screaming, “don't say that.”

changyoon’s gaze itself is enough to make him start to lean back on the couch. he didn't know how much he’d gotten used to being a “top” until he was being stared down like prey. he’s shocked how into it he is.

“if this is what i look like to you then i can't wait.”

minkyun’s mouth runs dry, “can’t wait to what?”

changyoon leans in until his torso is wedged between the short legs that are now minkyun’s for maybe only a split second more, “to make you like this in your own body.” 

he’s himself. 

adrenaline is pumping through him and it must have taken a lot of courage for changyoon to say all that and he can feel that courage draining and his muscles go weak. minkyun collapses in a heap on the other end of the couch to catch his breath.

“you did it.” 

“and _ you _ did a number on my body.” changyoon kicked a weak leg into his side, “why were you so worked up, stupid? i was just trying to switch us back.”

“you were _ trying _ to work me up!”

“and it worked _ clearly. _”

minkyun groans while attempting to slam his head into the arm of the couch to give himself complete amnesia. or a concussion. or just shatter his entire skull and _ die _-

  
  


there’s a loud banging noise from the front door and they both scramble up on the couch. 

“i was wishing to die maybe i summoned a murderer.” he whispers into changyoon’s ear like they weren’t the only people in the house right now. 

“you owe me a fucking _ car _ if i die because you wished for death all willy nilly.” 

(thankfully) it’s just hyojin and seungjoon wobbling in through the door like 2 drunk tornadoes, crashing into view breathing like they’ve run all the way from the company. they look strange but minkyun’s eyes are dazed from just coming back to his body os everything looks strange.

“you won’t believe what just happened.” seungjoon pants, his left hand still clamped around hyojin’s left like he was dragging him all the way down the street. which is weird because if _ anyone _ would drag _ anyone _it would be hyojin wouldn’t it be-

“we got switched, you have to help us.” 

  
minkyun feels like he might puke up all the food he doesn’t remember eating, “you gotta be _ kidding _me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i am very sorry this is stupid


End file.
